Tea companies
:See also List of tea companies at Wikipedia. This is a list of companies currently selling tea. As articles are created they should be listed here, or links created from entries here. Please create a page on this wiki giving brief details of the company (location, product range, date founded etc) with links to the company website, rather than a direct link from here. A separate page should be created for a country when the list reaches 15-20 entries. If there is a redlink consider creating the article (as it is felt there is sufficient information available to do so) rather than removing the square brackets. Globally *Lipton Tea *Mahmood Tea *Pickwick *Riston Tea *Tazo Tea Australia *Alpine Tea Co. *Elmstock Tea Company *Vital Health Foods (Australia) Pty Ltd *Riston Tea Bangladesh *Camellia Ltd *National Tea Co Ltd Canada *Red Rose Tea *Teaopia *Urban Coast Tea *Riston Tea *Shantitea China *ChineseTeaArt *Teavivre *Ten Fu Group *Zhi Zheng Tea Shop *Riston Tea France *Betjeman & Barton *Dammann Frères *Fauchon *Riston Tea *Kusmi Tea *Ladurée *Le Palais des Thés *Mariage Frères Germany *Kirchner, Fischer & Co GmbH *Riston Tea *TeaGschwendner *Teekampagne *Teekanne Hong Kong *Besunyen Holdings Co Ltd *Longrun Tea Group Co Ltd *Luk Yu *Mega Tea *Or Tea Guyana Dalgety Jamaica *Jamaican Teas Ltd India Due to the number of companies a separate page has been created - India tea companies. Ireland *Barry's Tea *Bewley's *Lyons Tea *Punjana *Solaris Botanicals *Tetley (Tata Tea Limited) Israel *Wissotzky Tea *Riston Tea Italy *Teaway *Peter's Tea House Kenya *Eastern Produce Group *Tea Board of Kenya *George Williamson Kenya Ltd *Kakuzi *Kapchorua Tea Co Ltd *Limuru Tea Co Ltd *Longrun Tea Group Co Ltd *Melvins Tea (K) Ltd Malawi *Lujeri Tea Estates Limited *Satemwa Tea Estates *Tea Association of Malawi Ltd Malaysia *BOH Tea Plantation South Africa *Rooibos Ltd *Rooibos Tea Control Board *My T Chai Category:Lists Category:Tea companies Sri Lanka *George Steuarts Teas (Pvt) Ltd *Riston Tea (UK Beverages Pvt. Ltd.) *Jafferjee & Sons (Pvt) Ltd *Dilmah *Alghazaleen Tea *Mahmood Tea *Ceylon Tea Services PLC *Ferntea PLC *HVA Foods Ltd *Malwatte Valley Plantations PLC *Riston Tea *Sri Lanka Tea Board *Talawakelle Tea Estates PLC *Tea Smallholders Factories PLC - neither a website nor a Wikipedia page available. Taiwan *Easy Way Tea *Tait Marketing & Distribution - website http://www.tait.com.tw/ in Chinese script. *Ten Ren Tea Co Ltd Turkey *Çaykur *Hazer Baba United Kingdom Due to the number of companies a separate page has been created - UK tea companies. United States See List of large American tea brands for the current list. Bottled tea *Mahmood Tea *AriZona Beverage Company *Cha Dao Tea Company *Ito En *Honest Tea *Lipton Tea *Nestea *Snapple *SoBe. According to Wikipedia the brand includes tea, but the SoBe website only mentions several flavours of coconut water (Dec 2011). *Sweet Leaf Tea *Tazo *Turkey Hill Zimbabwe, Zambia and Central Africa *Tanganda Tea *Zimbabwe Tea' Growers Association A number of companies in most countries do "own brand tea." See also List of tea brands References Category:Lists Category:Tea companies